Midnight Clash
by Azena Kira
Summary: Kazura x Mizuki. Based after Take2 in the Manga, after their encounter upon Mizuki returning from work, he does something unexpected...


Midnight Clash**  
Azena Kira**

**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Kazura x Mizuki**  
Story Release Date: 1.9.o8****  
A/N: **First fiction for this series, seeing as it's relatively new. I wrote it in a way that people would hopefully be able to understand if they've never read the manga. As of the the date this was released, I've only read the first book, and it's VERY addicting!  
**Manga #1 Summary: **(for those that haven't read it and seem interested) _When Kazura is sent to live in Mizuki's house, she learns that she's really there to become his wife! Furious, Kazura tries to leave, but discovers that she was given as payment for her deceased grandfather's debts. But things aren't what they seem to be in this household--Mizuki can call back people's souls, and Kazura wants him to bring back her grandfather!  
_**Disclaimer: **I don't own this manga and/or anime (if there is one yet) OR the characters, that credit should be given to Maki Fujita.  
**NOTE:** This story MAY be continued or I might just make it a one-shot, tell me what you think. Sorry for the long into before the story! Enjoy!

--

( K A Z U R A )

--

My name is Kazura Enomoto. Recently, my grandfather died and he wrote me into his will… I wish he hadn't.

_I promised to leave you to Mizuki Magahara. Please carry out my wishes._

I showed up and the guy happened to be a real jerk. I thought I was just going to be a maid or something, but NO! I was his FIANCE!

Later I found out that I was 'owned' by him because he paid for my grandfather's hospital bills and we had no other way of paying him back… His cousin Nanase got to me with one of his speeches so I decided to confront Mizuki myself when he came home from work that day.

--

Flashback: (for those of you that have read the manga, this is the end of Take2)

"_I want to say that… Well… It's normal for people to have things that they don't want to talk about… And normally it's okay that they don't want to talk about them. BUT! I don't want you to think that if I know everything—If I know the things you don't want to say—that I'll break my promise or run away! When I make a promise—To be a fiancé or anything—I absolutely never break my word! Got that?!"_

'_If you knew… If you knew everything and still stayed with him… That would be wonderful.'_ _Nanase's words echoed in my head…_

"_After all, you've been such an asshole from day one; nothing you tell me can make me hate you anymore."_

_­_--

A few minutes after that… He passed out… And then I don't remember anything.

--

( M I Z U K I )

--

I woke in my bed and glanced at a clock. _2.34am_. I guess I must have passed out when talking to Kazura and Kaito carried me back to my—Kazura!

I shot up and quickly ran to her room to see her sleeping soundly. I sighed, relieved she was alright. I sat on the edge of the bed.

I'll admit, she is attractive… But the fiancé thing was just a cover, at least that's what I keep telling myself. I did like her. Even if I'd never admit it to her in person.

I ran a hand through her blond hair… It was so soft.

My hand ran down the side of her face to her cheek, her lips were parted slightly.

I blushed; she looked so innocent when she was asleep… I leaned down, lifted her chin and lightly pressed my lips to hers.

--

( K A Z U R A )

--

My eyes fluttered open as I felt something warm leave my lips. My vision was blurry, but I could see… someone.

"… Kazura?" I heard the voice ask hesitantly.

"Mizu-" I started to question, but before I could, the man was already out of the room and I was jolted awake completely by the sound of my door slamming.

I blinked… "What the hell was on my lips?" I pressed two fingers against them and slowly glances at the door.

--

**A/N: **I appologize for this being so short, if continued, it will be longer. I am new to this series. =P Anyways, thanks for reading and hope you review! I plan on releasing more _Platinum Garden_ fictions in the future.


End file.
